lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Turambar and the Foalókë
Turambar and the Foalókë is the second chapter of The Book of Lost Tales Part Two, which is the second volume of The History of Middle-earth. It tells of the earliest version of the tale of Túrin Turambar and his encounter with Glaurung - a draft which had been written by Tolkien sometime around 1919, almost a century later published in final form as The Children of Húrin. This chapter is preceded by "The Tale of Tinuviel" and followed by "The Fall of Gondolin". Chapter synopsis The story of Túrin and the dragon Glorund is told aloud by one named Eltas, at the request of Lindo. The story Eltas narrates remains very accurate to its later and final version in Quenta Silmarillion, and its drawn-out version in The Children of Húrin,'' save for numerous names of characters and places that Tolkien would later alter: * Túrin is initially only named ''Turambar. In the final version of the story, Turambar is an epithet given to him later. * Throughout not only this tale but all tales compiled into The Book of Lost Tales 2, "Gnome" is the term referring to the race of Arda that later would be emended to "Elf". Thus Gnomish' 'was the term that referred to the language later named Sindarin. * Foalókë, in the setting wherein Eltas tells this story, is a term that translated as "name of a serpent that guarded a treasure", from the Quenya words foa ('hoard' or 'treasure') and lókë ''('snake'). The name refers to the dragon Glorund, who, like the familiar and later Smaug of ''The Hobbit, claimed and guarded a hoard of valuable jewels, deep within Nargothrond. * Aryador ''was the name of the land of Hisilómë among Men. ''Hisilómë ''was later changed to ''Hithlum. * Mormakil, one of the epithets given to Túrin (meaning 'black sword'), would later be changed to Mormegil. * Failivrin ''was the name of the female Gnome who later would be changed to ''Finduilas. * Galweg ''is the earlier name of Failivrin's father, whose name would later be changed to [[Orodreth|''Orodreth]].'' * ''Nínin-Udathriol ''was the first Gnomish (i.e. Elvish) name given to the Battle of Unnumbered Tears. In the final version of this tale, the battle is called ''Nirnaeth Arnoediad. * Flinding is the name of the character whose role would later be mostly taken over by Gwindor, an elf of Nargothrond. * Gurtholfin ''was the first name given to Túrin's sword. The name meant 'wand of death', and was later changed to ''Gurthang, which means 'death of iron'. * Peleg was the name of the father of Tuor. This name would later be changed to Huor. * The Great Wrack is the term Eltas uses to refer to the end of the world, whereat Túrin would "stand beside Fionwë" while Melkor curses Túrin's sword. Following Eltas' telling of this tale, Christopher Tolkien gives his notes and analyses of things such as the manuscript and typescript versions of the story, the changes underwent of character names, plot, events, and of things referenced in other early, various Middle-earth tales Tolkien had written, along with comparisons of said things. Translations around the world Category:Tales Category:Chapters of The Book of Lost Tales Part Two